Unknown Lovers
by alchemistj
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts and Ginny's in six year and still without a boyfriend. Will somebody finally sucuumb to her powers? My first fanfic, written 2002 Hahaha so lame.


Well, hi,this is my first fan-fiction I wrote and it's lame,maybe my recent fan-fictions are better,I don't care.  
  
Ginny stared out the window in her baby pink and blue room and sighed. She wondered about Harry. Will Harry ever like me back? What if I don't get over him? What if I do? All of these thoughts made her head hurt.She suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Come in,"Ginny said.It was Harry. "Er,Ginny,we're going to Diagon Alley first thing tommorow to get all our school stuff.And you have to come down for dinner,"he said as he closed the door.She sighed.Harry Potter actually came inside her room.  
  
Ahh!!! He's so cute! So good at quidditch,so famous! His flashy green eyes and his dreamy black hair! It's to die for! Oh,if only I could run my hair through it!  
  
She decided she should come down now.As she was walking down the stairs,she heard the goul up in the attic,banging a pipe and moaning.  
  
She seated herself next to Hermione and Fred.She seemed to be the odd one out .Mum and Dad were talknig about the ministry,Fred and George were whispering about their new 'creation' and Hermione,Harry and Ron were once again,doing their usual routine.Talking about quidditch,bickering whether what they were eating were pickles or cucumbers. And her,she just sat,eating in silence.She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny walked up to her room. Two days 'till Hogwarts. Hermione walked into her room and slipped into the bed on the ground. "Hey Ginny,"Hermione said. "Yeah?" "What's wrong? You weren't looking so good at dinner" "Oh,just tired,"Ginny answered. "Well,if you call what you're doing is tired,there's still more to come.5th year isn't that easy,you know,"Hermione advised. "Well,better get ready then,"Ginny answered back,rather defiantly.  
  
************************************************** ** Next morning,everyone surrounded the fireplace and got ready for Diagon Alley.Mr Weasley piched some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "You know what to do.DIAGON ALLEY!" And with that he was gone.  
  
Ginny pondered around when she arrived,hoping for something to happen. "Ok,Fred and George,I'll try to trust you this time,Harry,Hermione,Ron and Ginny,we are all going to meet at Gringotts at 2 o'clock,alright?" Mrs Weasley explained. "Yep." "Hermione,have you got your money?"Mrs Weasley asked. "Yes,thank you for asking." Ok then,here,that should be enough!"Mrs Weasley said as she handed Fred and George some money for food,Ron and Ginny for schoolbooks. Fred and George quickley dissapeared to a joke shop as the troop began to the streets. "Err,I gotta get some money from Gringotts,"Harry said. "Oh,ok,I'll come!"Ron exclaimed. "I guess I will too,"Hermione said. The trio dissapeared into the horizon as Ginny was left alone,once again. "Well,better be off then!"She said,as she turned around.Well,tried to turn around.Soon he was face-to-face...Well,face-to-chest with no other than Mr snob,Draco Malfoy. "Watch it,Weasley,or you'll end up like your father," Draco sneered as he smirked so arrogantly not even looking at her as he WALKED away.  
  
Why didn't I say anything!!! You poof!  
  
************************************************** **  
  
Ginny aboarded the the Hogwarts express and seated herself in a compartment along with the trio. The train soon started to growl as the journey began.  
  
Not long after,the compartment door started to slide open. "Well,well,well,the trio meets again along with....oh,who is this lovely young lady?" Draco asked,eyeing Ginny.Ginny certainly changed during the Summer.Her lovely flaming auburn hair grew down to her waist,her large chocolate eyes,round and sparkly along with her curves,all in the right places and her creamy skin and oooh,her lovely,full red lips. Draco licked his lips when he saw them.He also noticed her revealing spaghetti strap and her short miniskirt which took his breath away and nearly made his heart stop beating,  
  
"Well,Malfoy,allow me to indroduce,'VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!'"Ron said,sarcastically. Draco's eyes nearly popped out as Ginny looked,surprised and embarrassed.  
  
************************************************** **  
  
Draco couldn't believe it.It couldn't be Virginia Weasley,the Potter pet. "Better get out before you eyes do really pop out of your socket Malfoy!"Ron exclaimed. "Shut your hole Weasel,you wouldn't want to lose your mouth as well as all your money,would you?"Draco spat back. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" WHAM!!!!! For a split second everyone was wondering why Draco Malfoy was sprawled onto the floor with a grim look on his face,clutching his stomach.They didn't have to look twice as they saw Virginia Weasley,standing up,her face flushed with fury with her fist rigid in front of her. "Wha-whaddid you do that for!" Draco stammered. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT US WEASLEYS,YOU FILTHY LITTLE FERRET!"Ginny hollered. "What filthy is,is that little mudblood over there!"Draco finally gasped out,pointing at Hermione. That was it.Draco had crossed the line and he knew it. Ginny hauled him up by the collar and smashed her fist into his perfect pale nose. "You phsyco b*t*h!"Draco shouted as he tumbled to the floor,caressing his nose. Crabbe and Goyle scrambled on the ground and escorted Draco to another compartment on the other side of the train. "Whoa Ginny,you surely knocked some sense into him!"Ron joked. Even Hermione started laughing. "Yeah,did you see what Draco looked like when you hauled him onto the ground?!?"Harry exclaimed. Ginny blushed as he said this.  
  
************************************************** **  
  
Draco was thinking with his nose bandaged and hand-under-chin looking out onto the window. Ginny has certainly changed.She looks so....so damn beutiful and sexy with her red locks falling down on her beutiful creamy skin.And her lips...her tender red lip...if only I could kiss them-SNAP OUT OF IT DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!! YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTED TO THE DAMN WEASLEY!!!! But so damn cute she is when she's angry.....STOP IT!! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!!! Draco thought restlessly with his hand running through his hair.  
  
"Errr...draco,are you alright?" Crabbe asked. "Shut-up,"Draco snapped.  
  
************************************************** **  
  
The train slowly came to a halt as all the passengers hopped off. Then They heard a familiar voice. "First years,over here,first years,don't be shy,"Hagrid,the half giant boombed. "Hi Hagrid!"Hermione called. "Hi you kids.Hey,do yer know what happen' ter Draco?It seem he broke his nose er sumfin'." The Quad giggled as they entered the huge castle,once again. The huge hall appeared as the looked up into the bewitched ceiling. They seated themselves onto the seats,Ginny next to Harry as Dumbledore held his hand high as the huge voluminous hall silenced. "We gather here once again for our 'start of the year' feast.be well stay well.Now we will start with the sorting! Mcgonnagal went on with her duty of calling the roll for the sorting. (//Authors note=I'll skip the sorting part because I don't have a hell of a clue what it will say \\) "Now that the sorting has been finished,I would like to say something.'If you want to fly like an eagle,don't run around with the Turkeys!' LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Professor Dumbledore boombed. The hall started to fill will food.They hungrily ate as they scoffed down pumpkin juice.Except Ginny who was staring idoly at Harry like he was god.(No offense,god!) And at the other side of the room,Draco Malfoy was staring. "Well,Ginny is as always pondering over that none-of-a-good Potter.What's so good about him anyways.Just because he's famous....Why do I care anyways?Hmph,"Draco thought outloud.  
  
************************************************** **  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
The next day,everyone got ready for classes. "Hey,5th and 6th years have classes together for.......potions with the slytherins,"Ron pointed out. ""Damn,"Ginny said.  
  
Ginny walked to the dungeons and seated herself.Slytherins to the left,Gryffindors to the right.  
  
"Now,Slytherins and co.,today we will make a sensitivity potion and your homework will be to write a 10 foot essay on it."  
  
Professor Snape drawled on in his monotonous voice on and on and occassionally barked at Neville for his potion turning out as Pale blue not hot pink.  
  
Ahh....She looks so beautiful cutting up those bindy tree roots.....STOP IT!!! GET BACK TO WORK  
  
This little Draco Malfoy fighting his thoughts went on for quite a while.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Now drink your potion!"Snape drawled.  
  
"Oooh,look,It's so bright!"Ginny exclaimed. "Feel the desk,it's so smooth!"Harry exclaimed back. "The potion will wear off in 20 mintues.Dismissed!"Snape said.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry called. "Err....yes,Harry?"Ginny replied. "Bye! See you after classes!"Harry said,as he ran of with the others. "Oh,ok..."Ginny said,rather dissapointed. And that was when she heard a familiar drawl behind her.  
  
"Oh,poor little Weasel is heartbroken,is she?"Draco Malfoy drawled. "Sod off Malfoy,before your nose really does break off,"Ginny snapped back. Draco shoved her against the wall and shouted at her,"Before you what? I didn't quite catch that,"with a smirk on his face. Ginny tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Geroff me,"Ginny squealed. "Whatever,"Draco said,as he let Ginny go.  
  
Ginny rushed to her class as Draco stood and thought. Was I too harsh? Nah,I wasn't.In fact,I don't really care if it effected that Weasel or not,because Malfoys don't care.  
  
************************************************** **  
  
  
  
At dinner,Ginny couldn't eat very well.She was tired and restless as she thought of all the homework that had to be done.She looked up and saw Draco,looking at him,smirking,but his eyes showed confusion and worrying. She eyed him dangerously as he sneered and turned away. Harry noticed this as he comforted Ginny,"Don't worry Ginny,Malfoy can't hurt you." Ginny blushed furiously as she replied,"It's Ok,I can handle him." Then Harry did something that made Ginny jerk suddenly.Harry placed his hand around Ginny's and squeezed it tightly.She blushed even more and her face turned the same colour as her hair. Ron looked at them nervously and Hermione looked like a stone had just smacked her in the face. Draco noticed this too and stood up and stomped out of the hall.No-one noticed. After dinner,they all rushed back to the common room to use their bit of spare time. "*Yawn*,I'm tired,I'm gonna go to bed,bye!"Ginny said. "You sleepyhead,bye!"Harry said as he hugged Ginny lightly. Ginny ran up the stairs,tripped over,and scrambled back up again. "Er.....I'll be off too,bye.."Hermione quickly said as she rushed after Ginny. "Hey,Harry,we need to talk,"Ron declared,rather formally. "What?"Harry replied. "Well,about Ginny,why are you going so close to her and acting so..fluffy all of the sudden?"Ron asked gingerly. "What?I'm not at all fluffy.I'm just trying to get friendly,that's all,"Harry tried to explain. "Riiiiight,If you ask me,you're getting too friendly. Harry ignored this as he stomped up to bed.  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
"Ginny,we need to talk,"Hermione declared. "What?"Ginny answered. "Why are you and Harry suddenly all close? Is there something you're not telling us?"Hermione asked cautiously. "Me and Harry aren't at all getting *close* and even if we were,why would you be so interested?"Ginny snapped back,going red again. ""Well,maybe because you's are my friends?"Hermione explained sarcastically. "Well,I think you're just jealous,"Ginny said proudly. "Jealous?Me? why on earth would you htink that?" "Because I know the look on girls faces when their crush asks another girl out,Hermione,you're JEALOUS!" "Well,that's it,if you're not going to tell me anything,then so be it! I'm going to bed!" "Suit yourself,"Ginny said quietly,loud enough for harmione to hear.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up feeling dizzy.Something told her too go downstairs to the common room. She tip-toed to the door and opened it slightly as she crept downstairs. She saw the flaming fire as she walked over to the red couhc and sat on it,feeling the warmth against the skin.But the warmth wasn't only coming from the fire but it was also coming from someone or something behind her.She was scared.so,so,very scared.She opened her mouth to scream but a hand flew over it as she saw................................................  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"Ginny exclaimed. "Sorry for scaring you but keep your voice down!"Harry whispered. "Ok." "Can I sit down?"Harry asked. "Er.....certainly,"Ginny gasped out,trying not to go red but being unsuccessful. "So why aren't you sleeping?I couldn't get to sleep." "Me too,"Ginny peeped out. "Why are you so shy around me?Don't,ok?"Harry said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll.....try,"Ginny stammered. "You know,you're very pretty,Ginny." "Thank you.You're very....umm.....you're very cute,"Ginny rushed out. It was now Harry's turn to blush. Harry put his hand on Ginny's chin and carressed it as he leaned forward. Ginny thought this was heaven. "HARRY!!!"Ron shouted.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"RON!" Harry and Ginny both shouted aloud. "What on earth were you doing! Oh my god Harry! You were going to kiss Ginny! You BA*T*RD! Lemme get you!"Ron shouted,full of rage. Everyone started coming down to see what was going on. "Ron,I can explain!"Harry pleaded. "Ok,explain!"Ron hollered. "Well....ummmmm....er......."Harry stammered. "I can explain Ron! We just met akwardly and told him there was something in my eye so we tried to blow it out!" Ginny explained. "You're not telling a lie,are you,because if you are.."Ron said,his finger pointing threatingly at him. "I'm not,ok?" "Alright then.Sorry Harry." "It's alright."  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
The next day,rumours flew everywhere about Ginny and Harry. Draco was not pleased about this. Ter,Ginny and Harry? What's so good about them that they have send rumours.Hmph.Idiots. Draco thought as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Ginny saw this action and she held her head up.  
  
Ginny got ready for class as she went off with her own friends and talked about Harry. "Ooohh,is there really something going on between you and Harry?" One of her friends asked. All she did was smile. The group all giggled. Suddenly Draco appeared. "Hmmm....Chat chat chat about Potter eh? Up to no good,I suppose."Draco said as he put on his usual smirk and stalked off. The girls looked at him. "Oooh..sometimes I think he's so handsome,don't you think?"Elle said. "Yeah,he's so mysterious and so dreamy!!"Anny said. "Are you CRAZY!"Ginny hollered.  
  
As they reached their class,Ginny found a note in her desk.It read:  
  
To my love,Ginny I'va watched you from afar and couldn't take my eyes off your graceful beauty.I love the way how you move your way accross the halls and corridors so gracefully and delicately,how your voice sounds like an angel in the sky,I just can't get you out of my head Ginny,I just can't. With all my love,You secret admirer  
  
Ginny was touched.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What's that?"Anny asked. "Oh,er,nothing,"Ginny said as she shoved the note back in her desk.  
  
A couple of minutes later when her friends weren't looking,she took out her quill and wrote back on the piece of parchment.  
  
Dear...er..secret admirer I am truly touched by your letter and I appreciate it very much. But who are you? Are you Harry? Please answer back and hopefully tell me who you are -Ginny  
  
Ginny finished her class and went on with the rest of her day.Then she came across the same classroom while walking with the trio and said she had left something in the classroom earlier. She opened the desk and found a small scroll with a ribbon tied around it. It read:  
  
My love,Ginny, My head is spinning.Why do you think I'm Harry? I'll give you one clue to who I am,I'm not him. I'm afraid I might never reveal who I am but I will when the right time comes. Meet me in this classroom at 11 o'clock.Don't bring you wand incase you light up the room and reveal who I am.Don't bring any source of light. With all my love, Your secret admirer.  
  
************************************************** Ginny looked at the muggle wathc Hermione gave her for her birthday.Baby-G. 10:45. She'd better be off then. She crept down the stairs and pushed the door open as she scarmbled to the classroom and opened the door ever so slowly.  
  
"Hello?Anyone here?" Ginny asked,shaking. "Welcome Ginny,my love,"said a mechanical voice. "What's wrong with your voice?" "I drank a potion that will help me disguise me I front of you." "Who are you?" Ginny asked. "Your secret admirer,"said he. "Sit down,"asked the sa(secret admirer) "oh,ok." "You are so beautiful!"said sd. "You can't see me!"Ginny explained. "I saw you enough,Ginny.Not only that,but you are so beautiful in the heart." Ginny blushed.she was glad there was no light. "May I kiss you?"he asked. Ginny gasped.This would be her first kiss.Not from Harry but from a secret admirer that she would probably never find out who it was. "Err...ok."Ginny stammered. His mouth slowly came towards hers as he placed his lips on top of Ginny's. Ginny couldn't move.The secret admirer pressed his lips harder against hers but ever so gently.Then he opened his mouth and so did Ginny.His tongue slowly slithered in her mouth as Ginny moaned as she thought,his mouth was like chocolate. The secret admirer wrappped his arms around her frail frame as the kiss became more passionate.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
"Is this your first kiss?"he asked. "Yes.." "Oh,are you alright?" he asked. "Yes." "You better get back before people notice." "What about you?"Ginny asked. "I'll go after you go." "Ok."  
  
Ginny walked out of the classroom as she turned back often to see if he came out yet.But she couldn't see him.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey,Ginny! You look tired,"Harry said,a tone of concern in his voice. "Oh,I think I stayed up to late,"Ginny said. "Oh,ok.Hey,"said Harry,suddenly going quite,"can you meet me at the common room at 12 o'clock today?" Harry asked. "Oh,ok then,"said Ginny. "Ok,"said Harry,grinning from ear to ear. "Ahem,sorry to interrupt in your little 'lover's tiff'."Draco drawled out. Everyone around them giggled. "Sod off Malfoy,"Harry barked. "Oooh....Potter is protecting little Weasel,is he?" People gathered around to hear what was going on. "Malfoy,don't you have anything else better to do!"Ginny snapped. "Actually,I do little vixen,"he said as he sauntered off in a corridor. I'm replying...I need a sequel. It was great. Draco falling for Ginny..priceless. But, I think her having a spaghetti strap shirt and a mini skirt is pushing it. She'd never wear that stuff. That's my only criticism. Keep going..I'm dyin' here. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT???WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??? WHO IS THE SECRET ADMIRER??? COME ON! YOU'RE LEAVING ME ON A CLIFF HANGER HERE!!! PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON! I'M DYING TO HEAR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! __________________  
  
************************************************  
  
Ginny went to her class and found another scroll wrapped in purple ribbon this time.  
  
Dear Ginny,the goddess I felt like I was floating around in the sky last night.Whenever I see you,you're like an angel who has come for me,and whenever I'm close to you,I feel so special.I want to tell you that I really,really do love you,Ginny.I really do. Please meet me again at 11 o'clock today. I'll love you always, Your secret admirer.  
  
Ginny sat there as she thought,who could write such touching love letters. She decided to write back.  
  
Dear Secret Admirer, I will meet you but I cannot stay long.That kiss Is very special to me.I will never forget it. Ginny.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ginny raced downstairs as she bumped into Draco. She bumped into the silver tongue of a serpent pendant. "Ouch!"Ginny exclaimed. "What the! Oh no,my necklace!"Draco gasped as he saw his serpant necklace drop to the floor. Draco picked it up and shoved it in his breast pocket. "what was that?"Ginny asked. "Why would you want to know Weasel? Ge out of the way,I have important business,"Draco sneered. "Whatever..."  
  
__________________ Ginny raced downstairs as she bumped into Harry. He smiled. "Hey Ginny! What's the rush?"he said. "Oh,nothing!"Ginny said. "Ok,see you tonight!" "Yeah,see you tonight...."  
  
Ginny looked at her watch.10.15.She was going to wait and find out who the secret admirer was. She was sure she would find out who it was,this time.Ginny was so excited. She slid inside the classroom and smiled. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped.She was terrified. "OH MY GOD!!! Who's there??"She nearly screamed. "It's ok,It's only me!"said a mechanical voice. "Oh,thank god,I thought it was someone spying on us!" He laughed. Then something hit the floor.Ginny bent down to pick it up and placed her hand around a cold object with..a tongue? Yes,a tongue sticking out of it.It was a pendant........And then she realised something.Something so shocking that she nearly fainted.This was the same serpent necklace that Draco had......Then that meant this person.................... *gasp gasp* *shock shock*  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Umm..." "Err......you.....Draco.......Secret......Oh My God!" And with that,Ginny fainted in the arms of Draco Malfoy.  
  
*********  
  
Ginny woke up with a start.She looked around.The hospital wing. "What happened?"She asked to Madam Pomfrey. "I don't really know dear.You were just lying on one of these beds when I checked to see if everyone was sleeping,"madam Pomfrey explained. Then Harry came in. "You mey go dear." "Hi Harry!!!"Ginny exclaimed. "Hi! Are you alright?What happened. "I don't know,really,"Ginny lied. "Oh.Well,let's go,It's saturday and we haven't had breakfast yet,"Harry suggested. "Ok." Harry left to let Ginny change.As she did this,she found a scroll wrapped in green ribbon.She panicked as she unravelled it.  
  
  
  
Dear Ginny,my forbidden love, I assume you have figured out who I am.I'll understand if you will not want to see me ever again and ignore me for the rest of your life.But I want you to know that I will always love you.I want you to be happy.Be with Harry,as long as you are well and happy,I don't care because I love you so much. With all my tender bitter love, Draco Malfoy. __________________  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore.She loved Draco Malfoy and she knew it.Not for his sexy good looks but for his tender loving heart.She has decided.  
  
Ginny raced down the halls and corridors and entered the great hall where everyone was eating breakfast.She spotted Draco Malfoy as she saw him gazing at her idoly.Then he started to panick as she ran to him. "What the..."Draco gasped,"Oh my god,she'd going to kill me!!" "C'mere!"Ginny shouted. "I'm dead!"Draco squeaked. Everyone looked at them as they thought Ginny was going to bash him up. She hauled him up by the collar and pinned him against the wall.She looked at him,deeply into his gray eyes. He soon found out that she wasn't going to hit him.Everyone gasped in horror. She leaned closer to him,closing her eyes as he closed his too...  
  
SMACK!!!!!!! "THAT'S for being such a cold nut!" Ginny said,after she slapped him across the face. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?"Draco Shouted. "And this is for being such a sweetheart,"Ginny said in a smooth voice as she kissed him hard with all that power she has in her frail,but mighty body.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************** 


End file.
